


Mother’s Day

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [35]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Skywalker Twins, F/M, Fluff, Mother's Day, Padmé doesn’t like being woken up, anakin is a huge dork, especially in the middle of the night, for a dumb reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Little stories that take place on Mother’s Day.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Mother’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> This May or May not be a multi-chapter story, we’ll have to see tbh

Somebody or something was staring at her. She could feel it as she slept. The feeling made her uneasy. There were only three people that could be staring at her, two of which couldn’t sit up for more than thirty seconds without assistance. The rational part of her brain said it was her idiot husband trying to freak her out so she would jump in his arms and he’d have an excuse to hold her without one of their kids getting jealous. The irrational side said it was a demon and she should wake up before it did something she wouldn’t like. Her eyes opened and once they focused, she saw two electric blue eyes staring at her. 

“Hey. Happy Mother’s Day,” her husband whispered then smiled as if he didn’t just scare her awake. 

“You nearly gave me a heart attack! What time is it?” Padmé groaned, turning over to look at the clock on the nightstand. “Anakin, it’s half past midnight! You woke me up to tell me ‘happy mother’s day’ knowing full-well we have two seven month olds in the next room who will wake us in less than two hours to eat?” Anakin grinned, a look of pride on his face despite the dark circles under his eyes. 

“Yeah.” 

Padmé rolled her eyes and flipped over onto her side, facing away from her stupid, sappy, wonderful, husband. “Go back to sleep, loser.” 

“I got you something that’s only for our eyes.” Padme groaned again. 

“Anakin, I swear to god if I roll over and you’ve got a bow taped to your crotch, I’m going to go sleep in the babies’ room.” 

“Nah, I thought you’d want a bit more time to recover since you pushed out my big-headed children,” Anakin whispered, holding out a box. “Go on, open it.” 

She did as told, unwrapping the paper carefully, and looking at her husband in her peripherals. Inside the box was a small charm bracelet with three charms on it already, one housed a lime green stone, another a brilliant pink one, and the third held a bluish green stone. “Anakin…how, when did you have time to commission this?” She asked, taking the bracelet out of it’s cushioning and cradling it gently in her hands. “I’m not wearing this to work. It’s too nice to get dirty. What stones are these?”

“This is my birthstone,” he gestured to the lime green stone, “and luckily, October had two different ones so the pink one was for Leia, and the blue-green one was for Luke. You don’t have to wear it at all if you don’t want to. I thought you’d like something a little nicer since it’s your first Mother’s Day and all. If we have more kids, we can add their birthstones and yours too, if you’d like.” A faint blush appeared on his cheeks, and he gazed at the blankets. “We can return it if you don’t like it,” he mumbled, picking at a thread. 

“No, I love it, Ani. It’s perfect,” Padmé whispered, brushing his hair out of his eyes. 

“Really?” 

“Really,” she kissed him. “Thank you. We should get back to sleep before your big-headed kids wake us up.” She put the bracelet on her nightstand and shuffled closer to Anakin. He draped an arm around her waist and they both started to fall back asleep. 

Forty-five seconds later, Luke cried and twenty seconds after that, Leia followed. Anakin grumbled, sitting up in bed and looking down at Padmé. “Come on, you get to help me.” Padmé groaned again and sleepily rolled out of bed. 

“This is all your fault. You were the one that just had to get me pregnant,” she grumbled, waving her hands dramatically. 

“I know,” Anakin said, following her out of the bedroom. “You love me though.” 

“Yeah, I guess I do.” Anakin snickered, kissed her head, and pushed the door to the nursery open, already muttering soothing words to their kids. 


End file.
